13 Lives
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: What causes the Doctor's next regeneration?


**13 Lives**

**A/N: This is inspired by something that my sister and me were talking about. In this the Doctor starts off as Capaldi. I like to imagine the later Doctor as Rupert Grint. If anyone reads my other stories, I'm sorry for not updating. I should be updating soon.**

The Doctor was doing his usual dance around the console. He had set the TARDIS to random. It had been a few weeks since Clara had left him. She had found someone on Earth in her time. She had said to him that she had loved every minute of being with him, but it was time for her to settle down and start a family. It wasn't anything new to him, they all left in the end. It didn't mean that he wasn't slightly upset. He had decided that he needed a nice adventure to cheer him up. So he had told the TARDIS to take him to wherever it was that he was needed and set to making sure that they landed relatively safely. A minute later he fell to the floor as he heard the familiar groan as the TARDIS landed. With a smile he remembered the Time River had told him that the TARDIS wasn't supposed to make that noise that it only did because he left the breaks on. It was true and he knew it but he loved that noise.

'Where have you bought me this time, Old Girl?' He asked the TARDIS as he opened the doors. The TARDIS hummed in response and showed him a picture of a book that he instantly recognized as the seventh Harry Potter Book. 'Don't tell me you've landed me at a book signing.' He said, a little exasperated. He felt the equivalent of the TARDIS shaking her head. 'Well, where have you bought me then?' he questioned. The TARDIS said nothing; instead, she gave him a gentle shove out the doors. He looked around and saw that he was in a little town. The shops were decorated with cobwebs and pumpkin lights. The houses had been decorated with skeletons and the like, and of course Jack – o – lanterns on the doorsteps. Kids were with their parents dressed in all kinds of costumes. They were holding little buckets or bags or pillowcases, a lot of which were overflowing with sweets. 'It's Halloween,' said the Doctor in astonishment. 'Why'd you land me in a town on Halloween?' he asked his ship. She didn't reply other than to show him the picture of the book again. The Doctor figured he wasn't going to get any more answers from his ship so he walked over to a newsstand and picked up a paper. He looked at the date on the paper: 31 October 1981. He didn't think anything of it until he looked at the name of the paper: The Godric's Hollow Legend. His TARDIS had landed him on the night of the murder of Lily and James Potter. He walked back over to his ship and attempted to get inside but she stubbornly refused, keeping her doors shut. 'You know I can't mess with this night. If I do those books will never be written, a generation will be completely different. Plus if the books weren't written, I wouldn't know about this meaning I couldn't come here to fix it. This could cause a huge paradox. And even if I do fix this, what about the horcruxes?' he ranted to his TARDIS. The TARDIS simply hummed, but he understood. The books would still be written because they were fixed in time, because they had shaped a generation. He could destroy the horcruxes right then if he agreed to come back and save the Potters. He had never liked the fact that he couldn't do anything for the little boy who was forced to live under the stairs and now he had a chance to change things. 'Fine, but you have to promise that Harry will still know all of his friends and that nobody will ever know about this. And those books have to be written; otherwise it's going to mean big trouble. And you've got to let me save the Longbottoms.' The TARDIS hummed in agreement as though that had been the plan all along. She opened her doors to allow him back in and they were off to destroy the things keeping the Dark Lord alive.

It had taken the Doctor little over six months to find and destroy the horcruxes. Luckily, he had had the sense to go back in time to destroy the horcruxes so that neither Harry nor the snake needed to be destroyed. After those six months of destroying pieces of the soul of the darkest wizard of all time, the Doctor was a little mentally exhausted. The horcruxes had shown him the some the worst moments in his life. He had had to watch as Rose was trapped in a parallel universe and then again as he had sent her back there with a clone of himself. He had watched as he wiped Donna's memories and as the angels took the Ponds. He had seen the day that River had died in the library. It had been like he had been reliving those moments. And now he was back in Godric's Hollow on the night that Lily and James Potter might die. He had landed at the exact minute that he had left. He set off towards the little cottage where there was a worried little family. He waited outside the bubble of the charm until Voldemort arrived. When the dark wizard finally showed, his face was covered with the hood of his cloak.

'Stop!' said the Doctor, as Voldemort was about to cross over the boundary line of the protective charm. 'You are not to harm the Potters. Either you leave from this place or you face me in a duel.'

'You challenge me, the greatest wizard of all time. You – a pathetic little wizard. I am much older than you, and have powers greater than yours could ever be. I could kill you in a heartbeat.' Voldemort paused to laugh, 'I am here to kill only one tonight. If you choose to leave now, perhaps I will spare your life.'

'I know you will not spare any lives. If you enter that house no lives will be spared. I challenge you, if I loose, I will be dead. You will move on to kill the Potters. But I can assure you that I will not loose.' The Doctor said.

'The young are so foolish. You will surely die here tonight.'

'The young are foolish, yes, but I am not young. You have made many mistakes in what you have said to me tonight, for I am neither young nor a wizard, nor will I die. But, if you are sure that I will die by your hand, accept my challenge.' The Doctor did not look away as Lord Voldemort lowered his hood.

'If you insist, I shall duel with you.' Voldemort reached for his wand as the Doctor pulled out his sonic. Before the Doctor had time to prepare himself, Voldemort screamed the words that had killed so many. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' the Doctor did not try to avoid the beam of light that was heading for him. He stood still and let the curse hit him. He felt his hearts stop and immediately felt the regeneration energy building. It was seconds later that the light shot from his body, heading straight towards the dark wizard. Eventually the light faded and the Doctor looked down to see a pile of ashes lying under a robe, a wand rolling off to the side. The regeneration energy had been too much for Voldemort, his soul being split as it was. The tiny fragment of soul that was left had not been able to bear it and the dark lord had crumpled. The heat of the energy had burned the body and turned it to ashes. He looked to his left and saw a cottage standing there. He was surprised that the fidelius charm was not still in place but realized that the energy from his regeneration must've had something to do with it. He thought he should tell the Potters that they no longer needed to worry, so he walked to their door and knocked. A startled looking Lily Potter opened the door.

'Who are you? How can you see this house?' she asked sounding worried.

'I'm the Doctor. I'm safe. I've come to tell you that you don't need to worry about your safety any longer. Lord Voldemort is dead.' The Doctor was trying to be calming, but it was proving difficult, as he was startled at the sound of his new voice. It sounded somewhat familiar.

'Voldemort, dead? How?'

'He was coming here. He was coming to kill your son. You and James would have died as well. I had to stop that from happening. I know what could happen if I hadn't stopped it. He tried to kill me, but my people can't die. We have this process called regeneration –' before the Doctor could say anymore, Lily cut him off.

'You're a time lord aren't you? Like on Doctor Who. But the rest of the time lords are dead…you're the Doctor.'

'Yeah, I am. This is before the show got cut off, isn't it? I'm quite a bit older than I was – am – in your time stream. I've regenerated a few times. Anyway. The regeneration energy burned Voldemort to ashes. It wouldn't do that to any normal human but Voldemort had mutilated himself. He had split his soul so that he could live forever. Hidden the pieces in objects all over the place. I destroyed those objects and he had very little soul left in him. It was too much.' He stood there as Lily took it in, silent for a moment. 'I suggest you tell James. Or I could tell him. Or I could show him?'

'He won't believe me. Would you show him in that telepathic way?'

'Yeah.'

'James, come here!' Lily yelled. James arrived at the door with a giggling Harry in his hands. He looked from Lily to the Doctor before turning to Lily.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Hi. I'm the Doctor. I just killed Voldemort and if you don't believe me I can show you exactly what happened.' The Doctor said cheerfully. He felt a bit like his ninth self.

'Go on, then, show me.' James said skeptically. The Doctor put his fingers to James's forehead and channeled the thoughts of what had happened into James's mind. 'He's gone? He can't come back?'

'Yeah he's gone for good. Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.' Lily said.

'Am I ginger?' the Doctor queried, very serious.

'Yeah, you are mate, you look kind of like a Weasley.' James said trying to stop himself from laughing.

'Brilliant! I love the Weasleys. Met a few of them about three regenerations ago. I'd say it was about three hundred years ago. One of them was best friends with your Harry. His name was Ron. Do you know a Ron?' the Doctor was in his post regeneration babble mode. Before any of the adults could get a word out Harry spoke.

'WON! Me know won!' he exclaimed. James chuckled before answering properly.

'Yeah, we know Ron Weasley. He's Molly and Arthur's youngest son. Him and Harry are already inseparable.'

'He's almost two years old now.' Said Lily.

'So that means that you know Ginny, too, then?'

'Yeah the only Weasley girl for seven generations.' Lily answered.

'She'll be a Potter one day, you know.'

'What? Her and Harry are going to get married?' James asked.

'Whoops I wasn't supposed to say that. I better be off. Don't tell anyone about this or anything I've said. James, you're going to have to let Dumbledore look in your head so that he can see what I showed you. Maybe I'll see you again sometime.' With that the Doctor was off back to his TARDIS. As soon as he had closed the doors the engines were in action. 'Where are we going now?' he asked his ship, right as they materialized around a girl about twenty years old with light brown hair that could be the twin of Hermione Granger.

'My name's Emma, I don't know who you are but you just saved my life.' She said with a grin.

'Hi, Emma. I'm the Doctor. Fancy an adventure?'

'You bet!'

A year later, Emma and the Doctor watched from the stands at the Quidditch pitch as Harry Potter won the match for Gryffindor. They had gone with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Marlene to watch the match. It had been over ten years for the Potters. But it had seemed like no time at all for the Doctor and Emma – who still couldn't believe that the books she had always loved were real.

**A/N: well there you go. I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I was just having a bit of fun. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
